1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a toy which dispenses candy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Candies and toys have always gone together. Children enjoy eating candy as much as they enjoy playing with toys. Therefore, candy is often provided in fanciful or interesting containers that would appeal to a child.
One type of candy container comes in a fanciful shape or design, and can itself be a toy. Unfortunately, the child has to open the container to access the candy, which can be inconvenient and often results in spillage if the child is not careful.
Another type of candy container can be toys or candy containers that dispense candy. A simple and longstanding example of such a toy is a gumball machine. Gumball machines are often provided with lights and sounds that are generated when a candy is being dispensed. Children enjoy the visual stimulation and novelty provided by these candy dispensers. One drawback associated with gumball machines is that they can be large or bulky.
In addition, it is often desirable to provide candy containers in a size that allows a user or child to place it into his or her pocket so that a child can have a toy that also functions as a candy container. The large or bulky gumball machines would be unwieldy for such a purpose, and the containers that do not automatically dispense candy can be inconvenient to use.
Thus, there remains a need for a container for storing candy, which is small enough to allow it to fit inside a pocket, yet provides convenient dispensing of the candy stored therein.